


Jealous

by thefriendlymushroom



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Law School, POV Second Person, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: You weren't jealous.Request by anon: "do you think you can do Matt Murdock x Reader and like for a prompt maybe like the reader is like slightly jealous but doesn't voice any of her concerns out but like it isnt super troubling. idk really"
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Jealous

You never thought yourself a jealous person. You were fine when random girls hit on Matt—you trusted him enough for him to not follow through on any flirting. You always chuckled to yourself whenever those girls layered on that flirting tenfold whenever they found out he was blind. You even joked along with Foggy whenever he made fun of Matt’s ability to attract all the good-looking girls in a five-mile radius.

But you never thought jealousy would hit you like this.

It started slowly. A girl nearly tripped over Matt’s cane and instantly the flirtatious apologies started. You rolled your eyes with Foggy. “Oh, my god!” she cried. “I am _so_ sorry. I’m such a klutz sometimes. It’s crazy.”

Matt chuckled. “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t break your cane, did I?”

 _She barely touched him_ , you mouthed to Foggy. He shrugged his shoulders in response. Already, this girl was getting on your last nerves.

“Uh, no. It’s pretty sturdy.” He tapped his cane against the ground to prove his point.

“Sure is.” You watched as she pushed her chest out, not making the connection that she needed to change her flirting game for it to work. _He’s blind, dumbass,_ you thought. “I’m Chelsea, by the way.”

“Matt.”

Before she could get into about what a _sexy_ name Matt was or whatever flirting bullshit people pulled these days, you spoke up. “Matt, it’s ten til. We need to get going if we want to make it to class on time.”

“Oh!” Chelsea exclaimed. “Let me walk you to your class to make up for tripping you today.” She forced her arm around Matt’s and began pulling him along the sidewalk.

“Oh, we’re his friends,” Foggy said. “I think we can…handle it.” But Chelsea literally ignored him and was already several feet away by the time he finished his sentence.

You readjusted your bookbag on your shoulder and sighed. “Come on, Nelson, let’s get going.” You started walking and Foggy quickly fell in beside you.

“I mean, it’s like we’re invisible! Matt really needs to work on his _manners_. He’s too nice! All the girls take it as an invitation for flirting and we’re left over here like chopped liver, seething with jealousy.”

You held open the door for Foggy as you reached your building. “Hey! I’m not ‘ _seething with jealousy_ ’!”

Foggy snorted. “Speak for yourself. Some of wish we had _half_ as understanding a girlfriend as you. And some of his good looks wouldn’t hurt either.” Foggy huffed as you reached the top of the stairs. “Bottom line, I’m probably more jealous than you are.”

The two of you bypassed Matt and Chelsea as you entered your classroom. They were still talking out in the hallway. You sighed—Foggy was right. Matt needed to work on his manners. He could never say no to someone. But you turned your attention back to Foggy. “I think you mean _envious_ ,” you said. “Envy is more when you want what someone has; jealously is more of a possessive thing, I think.”

Foggy waved his hands. “Envy, jealousy, whatever. I got them all.” You were pulling out your notebook and pencils when Foggy slapped your shoulder. “Look,” he said, pointing at Matt and Chelsea. She slid a folded piece of paper into the pocket of Matt’s shirt before finally retreating.

Matt slid in the chair next to you. “What’s the damage?” he asked, pulling the little piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to you.

You took it and unfolded it. “Her phone number, ‘text me?’, and a smiley face.” You pulled the paper closer to her nose. “And I think she sprayed it with her _perfume._ ”

Foggy quickly snatched the paper out of your hands. “I’ll take that.”

“Go right ahead,” Matt laughed. You chuckled as Foggy instantly busied himself with his phone, entering the girl’s number and immediately composing a text. You startled when Matt pulled your chair closer to his. “You good?” he asked quietly in your ear, taking your hand in his.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry. I told you already—I don’t get jealous that easily.”

* * *

You weren’t lying that day when you promised Matt you weren’t jealous.

But now that was starting to change.

This girl showed up. Every. Where. You. Turned.

Walking down the hall from class you had with Matt and Foggy? There she’d be at the top of the stairs. At the bar after the roughest test you’ve ever taken? Sitting next to the jukebox in the shortest dress you’ve ever seen. Study date with Matt? There she was two tables from you in the library. Lunch date with Matt? In line behind you ordering food. _Actual_ date with Matt? On the bus as you traveled back to campus. It was like she had a Matt Murdock radar.

And you tried not to let it bother you, you did, because you— _were—not—a—jealous—person._

But you didn’t say anything. You trusted Matt. And, honestly—he worked himself so hard sometimes, he hardly had any friends outside of the law program. You hoped maybe eventually Chelsea would get the hint and ease off the flirting and they could just be friends, which he really did need.

You, Foggy, and Matt were hanging out in the library one day when she made it more than clear she did not want to be friends.

“Hello, Matt,” Chelsea said, siding in the seat next to Foggy so that she was sitting across the table from Matt.

“Hi, Chelsea,” Matt said flatly.

Chelsea twirled some hair around her finger. When she leaned over the table, her dozen bracelets clacked against the wood. “We’ve been talking for a while…” _More like stalking,_ you thought. “I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna go on a date?”

“I’m sorry, I already have a girlfriend.”

“Oh. Really? Who?”

Matt pulled your joined hands from under the table to show Chelsea. “Kayla.”

“ _Her_?” Chelsea gave you a once-over with squinted eyes. “Matt, honey, I know you’re blind, but if you’re going to be a fancy lawyer someday, you need to find yourself the perfect trophy wife.”

Foggy instantly busied himself with his textbook and notes. “ _Excuse me_?” you demanded.

“Not that you aren’t… _cute_ …or anything, sweetie. You’re actually kinda pretty. Just more…participation award rather than trophy wife.”

You could almost laugh. _This_ was her plan to marry rich? Put down some future lawyer’s current girlfriend? You scoffed. “Oh, _sweetie_ ,” you mocked, “I’m more than a participation award. At least _I_ didn’t get my university applications rejected only for my _daddy_ to buy my way through school. If you were a trophy for _anything_ , it’d be Most Number of DUIs Without Actually Getting Arrested. Though I assume your dad has something to do with that, too. Now— _back. Off._ Or should I call the sheriff and tell him you’re driving that pretty little Bug on a suspended license?”

Chelsea’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water. She started speaking several times before abruptly cutting herself off. After a moment of her eyes darting between you and Matt, she quickly gathered her things and darted out of the library. You casually turned your attention back to your study material, trying to ignore the looks both Matt and Foggy were giving you.

“What was that about?” Matt finally asked after a moment of silence.

“Hm? Nothing.” You turned a page in your notebook. “She was getting on my last nerve so I figured I’d put my connections with the sheriff’s office to use. I knew interning there would come in handy one day.”

Matt and Foggy shared a look across the table. Foggy smirked. “And you said you weren’t jeal—”

“I’m not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [kaylaxwrites](http://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com). Requests are currently open!


End file.
